Toothbrushes are traditionally used by applying toothpaste to bristles of the toothbrush and brushing the toothpaste-covered bristles against one or more teeth to remove food, plaque, and bacteria therefrom. A user may occasionally spit brushing by-products into a sink during and after the brushing process. When a user is at home, a bathroom sink provides ready access to running water and a drain for disposing of the by-products. Brushing outside of the home, however, may require the user to spit the by-products onto the ground or into a waste bin for disposal.
Mouthwash may also be used for dental hygiene purposes. Like toothpaste, mouthwash may be utilized and spit into a sink for disposal. Mouthwash also presents similar disposal issues outside of the home. Spitting used mouthwash onto the ground or into a waste bin may be undesirable and awkward. Further, carrying a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and a bottle of mouthwash is often impractical. These shortcomings may discourage proper dental hygiene and preclude usage on-the-go, such as after a business luncheon.